


Twenty Subscribers!

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cybertronian equivalent of youtube, Giving each other that confidence boost, LITERALLY, Luna One gang, M/M, No Beta, No fucks, Orienteering, The quad squad, Titaneering, no research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: Outrigger celebrates gaining twenty whole subscribers.





	Twenty Subscribers!

            "Guys. Guys! I just reached twenty subscribers!" Outrigger exclaimed as he ran in to see them. "Well, including myself. But that still is twenty."  
            "That's great. It looks like Rummaging Through History is in the big leagues." Fort said with a grin.  
            "Oh, I'd better go out and make a new episode for my new subscribers. Got to let them know that I appreciate them. Come on, Beak!" he shouted to his companion as he sprinted off.  
Once Fort was sure that he was out of listening range, he shouted, "Red, Cerebros! He's live."  
            "Got it." Red answered as he came with Cerebros. They all gathered around the vidscreen and tuned it to Outrigger's channel.  
            "Hey guys. Welcome to episode fourteen of Rummaging Through History. I'm your host, Outrigger. Today we will be attempting to climb to the highest point on this here titan. Well, let's get going," Outrigger narrated as he pulled out his grappling hook and rope.  
            "He better be safe out there." Red said. Outrigger continued his climb while explaining some of the history of Luna One. The real history. He slowly made his way up to the pinnacle until he finally reached it.  
            "Now, I would like to thank my three new subscribers: Gunseverywhere, eyes_and_ears, and Mind_Sight. Thanks for watching, and stay tuned for the next episode of Rummaging Through History!" he concluded as the feed cut off.  
            "Should we tell him?" Cerebros asked.  
            Fort replied, "Nah, let him enjoy his three new subscribers. Because they sure take pleasure in watching him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just, love this dingy of a ship so much.


End file.
